


Possessiveness Yields Jealousy Even Among The Gods

by Rawr948



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, How Do I Tag, Intersex Loki (Marvel), It's Okay, M/M, Possessive Thor, Queen Loki, Some random idiot, Sorry Not Sorry, he doesn't really matter, there isn't much plot, they fuck if it wasn't obvious, this was mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Thor is possessive. He gets Jealous. Time to show everyone who his 'Queen' really belongs to.





	Possessiveness Yields Jealousy Even Among The Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautiful-blue-boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautiful-blue-boy).



> This is a gift for beautiful-blue-boy on Tumblr! I really hope you enjoy hun, and I'm sorry it's so late! qwq Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!

Thor loved his queen. There was no disputing that fact, not with how amorous he was. Or how possessive he could get. And oh, how he got possessive!

Which was the case this very moment. 

Thor planted wet, open-mouthed kisses along reddish and purple skin that he meticulously sucked on, making sure they would stand out. Soft moans spilled from his queen's lips as he worked to cover him in marks. As Thor's hands roamed up and down the length of his body, occasionally pinching his nipples.

 

_It all started because Loki had gone to the throne room in little more than a deep green, sheer gown. It left very little to the imagination. Although, it definitely got the job done. Loki wanted attention, to be seen, and all eyes were on him._

__

The way Loki strutted up to his spot beside Thor, hips swaying and eyes practically smoldering as they roamed over his husband's muscled form, almost had him canceling whatever was about to go on. Instead, he looked around at his soldiers and was not amused to find most of them eyeing his Queen's lithe form from head to toe. Had he any less self control, Thor would have growled. As it were, he barely kept himself in check and stood to greet Loki.

That, however, wasn't the end of it. They had been visited by a few dignitaries from one of the many realms he ruled. And when one noble, a tall and lanky man from some place he didn't care to remember, approached was when his jealousy reared its ugly green head.  
It wasn't immediate, the man had been polite to both of them. While his eyes did linger on Loki, Thor was already accustomed to his queen's penchant for gathering the attention of others. When he wants it, at least. Even Thor was guilty of doing this from time to time. 

No, what got Thor's blood boiling, was when he leaned over to whisper to Loki. If you could even call the loudness with which he asked Loki to leave Thor for himself whispering. He even had the audacity to kiss Loki's cheek. As if he was close friends with his queen.  
A low growl did leave Thor then, looking just about ready to murder the man. Loki's eyes flitted over to him as the man backed off and shook his head minutely. And while Thor understood why he did so, the king of Asgard can't be losing his cool, it still made his blood boil.

Loki lifted an elegant brow at him and rolled his eyes, mouthing a quick 'later’ before turning his attention to the noble again. All the while Thor sat on his throne, visibly fuming.  
“You're a charming man, but no thank you,” he said softly, so only the noble and Thor could hear. Louder he cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for joining us today, we are happy to make your acquaintance.” He offered his hand, his smile becoming less real when the noble kissed the back of it.

“The pleasure is mine, your majesties.” The noble straightened up, inclined his head in Thor's direction, turned on his heel and left.

_Thor was infinitely glad that he was the last one and he didn't have to wait to take his leave. He stood up and thanked everyone for joining them, as was tradition, and excused himself and Loki.  
He offered Loki his hand, which he took, and led his queen away._

 

“Thor~” Loki moaned. He squirmed and huffed, feeling the large oaf chuckle against his chest. Which was, sadly, the only part of him that was naked and receiving attention. He was certain that the incident with the noble had been a reason for their current activities. Which suited Loki just fine, but normally Thor would ravish him quickly. He wouldn't have the amount of patience and restraint he was showing.

A bite on his shoulder had Loki moaning, arching softly up toward Thor. “Stop thinking,” was the growled command.

It got a huff from Loki, and he was about to respond when Thor took the chance to surge forward and kiss him deeply. His tongue forced its way into Loki's mouth, causing him to groan into the kiss. It distracted him enough to not notice Thor’s hands moved down from his chest, dipping into his pants.

“Too many clothes.” It was all he said before taking a hold of the garment and tugging. Hard. A loud 'ripripriiiiiip’ was heard and Loki gasped sharply, going to sit up in bed.  
Thor wouldn't have it, so he pushed him back down and held him there, firm yet gentle. His hand splayed across Loki's chest, honeyed tanned on reddened, kiss bruised white. “You are mine,” he growled.

A low groan escaped Loki. The downright possessive tone and and that piercing blue gaze that sloooowly traveled down the length of his chest to his, newly exposed, crotch had him shivering. That, and Thor leaning down to kiss the tip of his dick, distracted him enough to forget that he had just gotten his pants ripped off.

“I am going to ravish you,” Thor said, shifting down Loki's body and leaning down to be face to crotch with him. “I will have you screaming my name.” He turned his head and kissed that pale, unmarked thigh. And then bit down on it. Loki breathed in deeply, surprised. Thor didn't stop there, he kissed up along Loki's thigh and occasionally nipped at the skin. “You will forget everyone and everything but me,” he growled against the area thigh met crotch. It had Loki shivering and moaning. Thor smirked against his skin and leaned away. He looked down at his queen and licked his lips, bright blue eyes going up to meet with deep green. “Mine.” And then he lent down and swallowed Loki's dick.

It had Loki screaming Thor’s name, arching harshly off the bed. His hands flew to Thor’s hair and he pulled on it. “Fuck, Thor,” he groaned, thrusting his hips up into Thor's mouth.  
So when his husband slid off his dick, Loki growled and tugged at his hair.

At least until he felt Thor's hands on his hips, pressing him down so he wouldn't move. “Who said you will set the pace?” He questioned, quirking a brow at Loki. The look on Loki's face, cheeks a deep red, pupils blown wide, kiss swollen lips, disheveled hair and mouth parted slightly as he panted. “I will set the pace, do you understand?” It was phrased as a question, but there was an undeniable undertone of command.  
Loki nodded once, a sharp jerk of his head, and Thor smirked. “Good boy,” he purred huskily. And then he took Loki's dick into his mouth again. The loud moan his action drew out was tantalising and he sucked on the hardened length to get more of those sounds.

Thor slid up Loki's dick slowly, hallowing his cheeks as he went along and then slid back down quickly. Only to repeat.  
The tugs of his hair and Loki moaning his name were starting to get him impatient. So he reached over to one side, searching for the little glass bottle of lube he had gotten from Midgard. When he found it, he hummed around Loki's dick. It got him a choked moan, his queen arching slightly off the bed.

He slid up, and off, Loki's dick and ignored the high pitched whine he let out. Thor leaned over to kiss his knee, a promise that he'll be quick. Leaning away he sat back and uncorked the bottle. He poured some onto his hand and, setting the bottle down, warmed up the viscous liquid. He reached down and sighed, pumping his dick a few times as he coated it with lube.

Groaning, he looked at Loki. He was laying on his back, legs spread wide for him and dick standing at attention. And just below that, his vagina. Thor got some more lube and closed the bottle, setting it aside as he warmed it up.  
When he felt it was fine, he leaned back down over Loki and kissed his stomach. Slowly, his slacked up hand went to his vaginal lips and circled them slowly. Loki gasped, and Thor felt a slight shiver go through him. He placed more kisses as his fingers pushed past the lips.

He flicked Loki's clit, getting a sharp gasp from the unexpected pleasure. Smiling against Loki's stomach, Thor rubbed the sensitive nub before poking and prodding, looking for something. It had Loki moaning and squirming. Once he found Loki's entrance, he lifted his head to look at Loki. His queen gave him a slight nod and Thor, going back to lavishing Loki's body with kisses, sank two fingers into him.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath, tensing from the slight pain. He didn’t really need any preparation there, but Thor always insisted on giving him some anyway. And while he appreciated the thought, he was already too worked up to care. Or wait. 

“Thor, please,” he whined. “Please get on with it already, my king.” He moaned it low, his body arching off the bed slightly to hopefully entice Thor more.

It worked. 

Thor growled possessively and pulled his fingers out of Loki none too gently. “Very well, I’ll take you as is.” Without another word, Thor shifted himself so his crotch was closer to Loki’s. He slid his hands along Loki’s hips, around and under his ass to lift him up slightly and place him on his knees. He wrapped Loki’s legs around himself, humming when he felt him cross his ankles to hold himself there, and slid his hands down his legs and to Loki’s hips. Thor lined himself up with Loki’s entrance, paused for a seconded, and then pushed into Loki completely with a low growl.

Loki, himself, gasped and arched off the bed completely. Oh, that felt sooooooo good! He was full and it was amazing. It had been a while since Thor had taken him in this way and he loved how it felt. Loki whined, squirming to hopefully make Thor move. Only to make himself gasp and clench down on him.

Not that it hadn't worked. Thor took this as the signal to move Loki intended it to be, and so he moved. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust in quick. It was a slow, but rough pace that had Loki moaning and writhing.  
Thor wasn't quiet either, he would occasionally growl and groan, whispering Loki's name like a prayer.

Leaning over, Thor kissed Loki deeply, muffling his noises while he kept thrusting into him. He sped up his pace, breaking the kiss to trail.them down his chin and neck. 

“Thor~” Loki moaned.

Thor paused his kissing, humming against Loki's shoulder. A few more groans and moans of pleasure, coupled with Thor's name, slipped between Loki's lips. He didn't respond, too lost in the pleasure and Thor smirked. He licked the patch of skin he had been resting on, still reddish from his earlier attentions, and bit down hard. Blood invaded his mouth and Thor sucked, making his queen tighten around him and scream his name.  
Thor groaned into the bite wound, licking it and giving it a kiss before moving on. He didn’t bite Loki anymore, but he did continue to suck on the skin to make sure the marks stayed longer. If anyone had any doubt that Loki was his, it would be gone soon.

 

After a few more thrusts, Loki whined. “C-close, please,” he moaned breathlessly.

Panting, Thor sped up once more and occasionally kissed Loki’s face or shoulders. “Cum for me, my queen. Scream my name, let all of Asgard know who pleases you so much,” he growled against his shoulder. He sank his teeth into Loki once more, making a new wound and sucking on it harshly. 

Loki choked on a moan and then screamed Thor’s name. His body arched off the bed harshly, pressing him so much closer to Thor, as he tightened around him as he climaxed. Thor growled into the wound, thrusting into Loki a few more times before he followed his lover over the edge,

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing hard as they came down from their high. Thor kissed the bite wound gently, leaning over just so to lazily kiss Loki. “My queen,” he murmured against Loki’s lips.

“Your queen,” Loki agreed between breaths, kissing Thor back. “My king.”

Chuckling, Thor hummed. “Your king, yes.”


End file.
